


Come and Make Me My Day

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I adore Meg and Noel does too in my story, Noel is sweet and possibly not in character lol, Noel spoils Meg, Pampering, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Shopping, Sweet, a nice girly bath, lunch and cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Noel comes back from a long tour and takes Meg out for a (belated) birthday spoiling.
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Meg Mathews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Come and Make Me My Day

****

****

Rays of sunlight gleamed like pale fingers as they slowly trailed along the plush carpet to the empty side of the large bed, covered in a brightly coloured duvet, and onto the small form curled underneath. 

Meg groaned in frustration and pressed her face into the pillow to avoid waking so early. Noels scent met her nose and she felt a pang of loneliness. She breathed deep, eyes still closed. For a few seconds it felt as if the guitarist were about to roll over and give her a sweet good morning smile; his eyes crinkled making him look younger than his years. 

As she felt herself falling back to sleep, a shrill ring broke the stillness. _Well, no lazy lie-in this morning._

With a sigh, Meg reached for the phone. Her sleepy greeting meant to admonish the caller that it was far too early for anything other than an emergency. 

A deep chuckle answered. “Did I wake you?” her husband asked innocently. 

“Yes, you did, but that’s all right. Always happy to hear your voice, and I’ll just go back to bed after our call.” Her soft blonde hair spilled onto a light blue pillowslip that matched her twinkling eyes. 

She heard loud voices and music blaring in the background behind him. “What time is it in Santiago?” 

“Almost two in the morning,” Meg rolled her eyes fondly; it was sweet that Noel couldn’t wait until a decent hour to call her in London. 

“Fuck off – NO – I’m talking to me missus. Go away!” Noel said loudly, suddenly forgetting he was saying it directly into the receiver. 

Meg pulled the phone away from her face. _Well, I’m definitely awake now._

Liams’ very drunk voice fought with Noels to burst her eardrum. “Happy Birfday Meggie!” 

This was followed by his loud “Ow, you cunt! I’m just fucking trying to be nice.”

“Piss off, Liam, you little fucker. She’s me wife and I’ll tell her happy birthday first.”

Meg knew she had a soppy love-struck smile on her face, but didn’t care. 

“Meg, ya there?” 

“I am. And please thank Liam for his birthday wishes. So sweet of him to remember, isn’t it?” She asked archly. 

“Ah, shut it. That’s what I was calling for. I’m the one who told the cunt.”

She laughed and could picture Noels face right now; lowered brows over his sharp nose and narrowed eyes. “Go on then,”

Before he could though, a drunken Bonehead began to sing a very slow “happy birthday” to her, as Liam joined in with the more lively but altogether differently worded Beatles version.

Noel began to argue with Liam again as Bonehead loudly ended his serenade. 

“That’s it!” He ordered. “Everyone fuck off out of my room. Right now.” 

“Thank Bonehead for me too. Such a sweet lad,” she said, unable to keep the giggles from tumbling off her lips. 

“E’ere, you know it were me going to wish you happy birthday. Just surrounded by loud cu - .” he rushed in to explain, voice sharp and earnest. 

Her sweet, light laugh was infectious and Meg could hear the smile in his words. “Happy Birthday, Meg, sorry I’m not there with you.”

Suddenly she missed Noels warmth and his arms around her. She missed his sometimes sarcastic ways, his need to be alone on occasion and even his laziness as he sat on the sofa for hours watching football, his still form seeming to meld into the cushions under him. She swallowed a sob and blinked back her tears. 

“It’s all right, Noel. You can’t exactly cancel a gig because it’s my birthday.” She understood that, but a small voice in her mind demanded _why not?_

“I know, but I miss you Meg. I wish I was there with you. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home.”

Meg nodded. “I know, and I can’t wait till you are home.”

“I gotta get some sleep. I’ll call later. Take care of yourself. I love you,” Noel said, adding a kiss before he ended the call. 

*

A bit scattered with excitement, Meg was hoovering (again), arranging fresh flowers in a vase for the dining table, and trying to find something to wear as she kept flitting up and down the stairs from room to room. 

Noel would be home in a few hours and she wanted the house – and herself – to be perfect. Just some eyeliner, a bit of lipstick and a dusting of powder was the only makeup she was going to wear. She was going for relaxed and cosy for Noels first night home after months travelling the world. 

She placed the vase of bright yellow ranunculus and ivy on the oval walnut table, rolled up the Hoover cord and put it away. 

_Now, to pick out something to wear._

She padded back upstairs to their large, airy bedroom. With a glance at the clock onto her way into her dressing room, her mind eased. It was half past 11 and Noel said he’d be home around seven tonight. So she had plenty of time. 

Bright chiffons and silks, woolen jumpers in soft, warm tones and black leather lay scattered amidst slinky jewel-coloured dresses. 

Cleaning it up was going to have to wait. Meg ignored the disarray of her clothes, grabbed her dressing gown and went off for a shower. 

*

Brushing a bit of powder over her fair skin, she really hoped for a quiet night in, just the two of them. 

The closed door and running water in the sink muted the ring of the unanswered call that left a message on the machine. 

Slipping into her underpinnings, Meg went back to her dressing room and chose a thin, peach cashmere jumper that Noel always liked her in and a pair of brown palazzo pants. Her soft hair tied back with a green scarf, she slid her feet into a pair of peach leather sling back heels. A quick spritz of perfume, she went downstairs to wait. 

*

A red light flashed on the answering machine, trying to get the young womans’ attention as she passed it on her way to the kitchen for a bite of food and back into the front room, carrying a glass of white wine. 

Not bothering with the telly, she picked up The Eight off the coffee table. She’d been reading the book the last few weeks during the lonely nights without Noel home. Getting lost in the story, she jumped when the bell startled her out of her concentration. A quick look at the clock only showed it as ten minutes until two. 

She hoped it wasn’t some chatty friend who would want to stay for a long visit, until Noel got home and told them to politely fuck off. She laughed as she got up to answer the door, remembering Poppy’s shocked expression as Noel had then gently, but firmly escorted her to the door and closed it in her open-mouthed face.

Some people just didn’t seem to understand her husbands need for quiet in his own house. 

The bell rang twice more before she could open it. She knew it had to be one of her many dear friends that she really didn’t want to see today. 

Painting a smile on her face, she opened the door and there stood Noel – five hours early. With a peal of bright laughter, Meg flew into his arms. She kissed him and then drew back a bit. 

“Why’d you ring the bell? Did you misplace your keys again?” She tugged on his arm to bring him inside, but his feet were rooted to the spot. 

He touched her cheek with warm fingertips “Did you not get my message?”

“Apparently not,” she laughed. “What message?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “The one that said I’ll get home around 2 o’clock.” 

“Come on, I’m taking you out for lunch and some shopping.” He cocked his head to the side, winking at her. 

He was so irresistible that she had to give him another kiss. For half a minute, shopping and lunch were far from their minds. 

Noel broke apart and raised his brows. “Well, get your purse and let’s go.”

Grabbing her Birkin, Meg locked the door and hand-in-hand they descended the steps towards the waiting car. 

*

“Where are we going?” Meg asked excitedly. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” was the only reply. 

Noel always spoiled Meg with shopping after long tours with Oasis, but they both enjoyed buying things and Noel always showered those he loved with gifts. 

Meg listened as Noel told her highlights of the tour; the driver pushing through the busy roads as he steered them towards the city centre. 

The driver called out “We’re nearly there, Mr. Gallagher. Shall I pick you up at a specific time or drive around?”

“Nah. I’ll give you a ring when we’re ready. Just stay close by.”

A right, a left and another left onto Broadwick Street, the car stopped. The driver opened the door and Noel took Meg’s hand as she stepped out. 

He leaned towards her ear “We’re going to pretend I’m a perfect husband and that today is your birthday, not nearly three weeks ago.” 

Meg whispered back with a smile, “You are a perfect husband.” 

Noel gave a shy smile and said nothing. He had a hard time with compliments, even after all his fame. 

Soho was filled with all sorts of shops, pubs and restaurants. Meg’s eyes took in all the well-known names, paused over a few quirky smaller shops that looked new since her last visit there. 

She stopped in front of a favourite designer, but Noel tugged her hand. “No, no, no. Not those tired old rags.” 

A few doors down, Noel stopped. 

Meg glanced up at the _Agent Provocateur_ sign and turned to her husband with surprise. “You never want to go with me when I’m buy lingerie,”

“Today is your special day and I aim to please,” he replied with a wink. 

Meg led the way in, a small bell over the door announcing their arrival. Her heels clicked on the glossy black tiles as a young, smartly dressed in a dark blue sheath dress stepped from behind the glass counter and smiled warmly. 

“May I help you?” Her eyes slid past Meg to Noel just as he turned around. 

Her face went bright pink, her eyes wide with shock. “Noel Gallagher,” she said with a gasp. 

Noel smiled, “I’m not him today. I’m just the husband out shopping with me missus.”

The young woman nodded, face still bright and took a few seconds to regain her composure as her eyes lingered on his face, then slid back to Meg. After offering assistance if needed, the girl retreated back behind her counter and Noel led the way over to the knickers. 

Meg browsed and found a few that she liked, holding them up for inspection. 

“No, I don’t like purple. I do like them two.” He picked up a red lace pair and a pale pink silk that shimmered under the lights. Two matching bras were chosen as they made their way around the shop. 

Meg never wore stockings, but did stop to select a fitted opaque cat suit of gold silk. 

An adorable pair of slim heeled silver sandals whose iridescent tie up straps dangled off Noels fingers as he carried her chosen items. 

“What do you think of this?” Meg was looking at a sky blue gown. When Noel didn’t respond, she turned to see him staring at a mannequin dressed in a slinky black gown. 

“ _This one_.”

She smiled and picked up the soft material, it nearly slipping through her fingers. The shop assistant came over to empty Noels arms and carry it all over to the till. 

A pair of orchid satin pyjamas, trimmed in yellow with matching slippers and a warm looking paisley dressing gown were draped over her arm. 

“Nothing else catches your eye?”

A last glance around the shop and _there it was_ , near the changing rooms. A mannequin in a wine coloured boucle knitted cardigan trimmed with black feathers on the cuffs and hem. It was perfect. 

She brought it up to the front and Noel laughed. “Never ask a woman if she’s done shopping, answers always _no_.”

Not wanting the bother of carrying around shopping bags all afternoon; Noel called the driver back to pick them up as the pair made their laughing, happy way across the road. Meg had no idea where they were going next, she was just happy to be with Noel after all this time; it didn’t matter where they were going. 

“How long ago did you plan all this?”

“About a month ago,” he said as he glanced for oncoming traffic. A lorry driver honked and waved out the window, yelling ‘Mad Ferit’ after them. 

“One month?” Meg wasn’t sure if Noel were being truthful; he did tend to exaggerate. 

“Yeah, I had to.” 

“Why ‘had to’?” 

“Had to make sure we’d be able to get in, didn’t I?” He smiled down at her confused face.

“Get in where?” 

“Never you mind, that’s for later.” 

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. He took her hand and pulled her a little closer to him as they walked down the footpath and heard two loud voices call out Noels name. Noel sighed and appeared to speed up for a bit, until Meg said “It’s all right.” She didn’t mind sharing Noel with his fans. She knew how much he needed to have the attention, even if he pretended he didn’t like it sometimes. 

He rolled his eyes and turned around to talk to the two teenagers, obviously twins, one dressed in the identical jacket Noel wore at Maine Road. The other had the Man City striped brothers shirt. 

Noels eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved football club as he chatted with the two, while Meg glanced around to see what was on this side of the road. 

She turned back as Noel became louder and more animated, his very thick brows furrowed as he vented his frustration about abysmal losses, relegations and the revolving door of coaches. 

Meg smiled at the two brothers’ as they nodded earnestly at Noel; their adoration of him visible. 

At a pause in Noels rant, one of the brothers gave her a sheepish grin and nudged the other, “Sorry ma'am, for taking your time. Thanks Noel and Be Here Now was fucking mega!” 

Noel grumbled a bit in disagreement, but his lips slightly curved up on one corner in a shy little smile. He signed two of their CDs, and waved them off. 

He stepped closer to Meg, raising his fingers up to slip a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Thanks for your patience. I know I got carried away with football talk.”

“It’s all right,” she replied softly, entwining her fingers with his, “you’ve had to endure my waffling on about furniture.”

He laughed and guided them past a few businesses, weaving around a large family of tourists, holding a map and trying to figure out where they were. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a small French boutique that sold luxury bath products, by the display in their window that she glimpsed as Noel opened the door. 

“Bonjour,” a voice called out from the front. A tall woman with a long neck and elegantly upswept auburn hair nodded to them, but remained where she was. 

Noel made a quiet remark about the difference in service as Meg stifled a giggle; swatting and shushing him. 

Each display they passed added another scent to their overwhelmed noses; soft florals, bright notes of citrus, earthy sandalwood and exotic patchouli that made Noels nose twitch a bit. All vied for their attention. 

Some boxes on a long table were triple-milled handmade, creamy French soaps. The pair sniffed at the selections. After several minutes of rotating around the table, Meg found a fragrance that stood out. 

“Oh, I love this. What an unusual smell.” She waved it under Noels nose. He nodded with approval. 

All she could make out of the curly writing French script was the name, _etourneau_. Her limited French yielded no clue and Noel knew even less. She asked the assistant, who told her the soap was of violets and musk, and then showed her the entire line of products for that particular fragrance. 

The table was filled with bubble baths, dusting powders, body sprays and various toiletry bags. Noel wandered off as Meg picked out hand cream, moisturising body butter, two bars of the creamy soap, a violet and milk face masque in a small, round jar and six packets of the violet-musk milk bath. 

Noel walked back holding a satin sleeping mask and a large box. 

“What’s that?” She asked. 

“I thought you might this, it’s a paraffin wax bath,” he looked a bit awkward and his thoughtfulness melted her heart. 

“Oh, thank you Noel. There’s so much here, I wouldn’t have seen it.”

He smiled, “I am the perfect husband, am I not?”

“Yes, you are the perfect husband.” 

Another call to the chauffeur was made. This time, they both waited and got into the back. Noel leaned forward and spoke quietly to the driver his hand motioning towards to their next destination. 

Leaning back, Noel turned his head to the side and saw Meg resting her cheek on the leather, small feet curled up behind her. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, we’re nearly there.” 

She sat up, “Nearly where?”

The car came to a halt, not even a kilometer from where they had just left. Noel didn’t speak, but opened the door and held a hand out for Meg as she exited the car. 

“The Player!” She exclaimed, “Oh, I’ve heard of this. It’s so hard to get in, you have to be a member . Kate was here on the opening night, she raved about a drink called _Wibble_.” 

It had been open since February, so Noel must have…

“When did you get the reservations?”

“On your birthday. Kate told me about it. She was going to take you, but I told her I’d rather take you first.” 

*

Noel took Meg’s hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. As they neared the door, a small cluster of young professionals exited the door, lively chatter and tipsy laughter lingering behind. Inside the doors, a perky brunette greeted them. 

“I’m a new member, don’t have me card yet – “

“That’s fine, Mr. Gallagher. If you’ll just follow me.”

She plucked two menus from a stand and they wended their way through the dark and cosy bar. Meg caught snatches of conversation and laughter, the smell of various foods and clinking glasses as they were led towards a large orange leather booth directly under a bright light and the name of the bar in blue neon behind their seat.

“Er, we’d rather sit over there,” Noel gestured to a short brown leather high-backed bench behind a small round table. 

Looking through the menu, Meg searched for the cocktail that Kate had raved about, while Noel, who proclaimed he was starving, read out the list of food on the menu. 

Small groups of people kept walking past their table, eyeing Noel, but all his attention was focused on Meg as she told him what she’d been up to while he had been away. Of course, she didn’t mind sharing him with the public, She knew what she had been getting herself into when Liam had first introduced them, but she did really enjoy being able to go out in public sometimes like a normal couple and just enjoy each other’s company. 

The drinks arrived first; Megs’ blackberry flavoured Bramble and Noels lager. He teased her when she removed the small blue paper umbrella and tucked it into her handbag as a keepsake of this perfect day. 

“You’re so sentimental,” he kissed her cheek, “but it’s sweet.”

“Quit teasing, I’ve had such a wonderful time today Noel.” She could feel her cheeks redden. 

“Day’s not over yet,” he smiled, “It’ll get better.”

He took a large bite of his mac n’ cheese, washed it down, then finished off the rest of his burger. 

They ordered two more cocktails as Noel talked excitedly about their upcoming holiday that was planning. He was in very good humour and kept grabbing her hand every few minutes. 

“You want to go to Spain or Italy? Or both?” He asked, not waiting for her reply. “I wanna go somewhere sunny; just do fuck all for the next six months. We’ll rent a house, no one will know where we are. Just the two of us, it’ll be great.”

She agreed, knowing he couldn’t be away from his music for that long, but it was all right because she knew that she held a place in his heart too. Smiling, she reached up to smooth his thick hair, her hand cupping his cheek affectionately. 

“I think Italy sounds better.”

His bright blue eyes twinkled. “Whatever the missus wants, it’ll be done to keep her happy. Now let’s head home, I’m fucking knackered.”

On the way out, Noel stopped to sign a few autographs and took a picture with four young women who couldn’t stop giggling as the boldest of them asked for and received a hug.

Outside they waited for the car, a cool wind had kicked up, bringing in a light drizzle. Noel wrapped his arm around Meg’s shoulder, his body heat keeping her warm despite her thin jumper. 

“You know, you are very lucky that I’m not the jealous type.”

He looked down at her with a chuckle, “Don’t I know it! I’ve been on the receiving end of your anger, you’re right brutal you are.”

She swatted his arm, “I am no such thing!”

He laughed louder as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the waiting car, rushing her inside as the rain began to bucket down. 

“I know, you are perfectly lovely,” he said straight-faced, eyes crinkling up with suppressed mirth. 

“Good, I’m glad we’re both in agreement.” 

He gave her a fond look and pulled her closer as she curled up to his chest, his large, warm hand gently rubbing her back. 

The rest of the ride was quiet as large drops hammered on the car and slowed their journey home. 

They both ran from the car laughing as the rain lashed them both, Meg fumbling for the house key. Inside was warm and quiet, the only sound the ticking of a clock in the foyer. 

Padding barefoot upstairs, Noel started a fire as Meg gathered both sets of their wet clothing and threw them in the wash. She pulled out her new paisley bathrobe from the shopping bag as Noel poked his head out of the loo door.

“Here, you take a hot bath and I’ll make us some hot cocoa.”

She grabbed her new pyjamas and followed the sound of running water. The large tub was half-filled, milky white from her new bath powder, little petals and bath oil beads bobbing on the surface. 

She stepped into the heavenly and welcome warmth, the heady scent of violets and musk soothing. 

Noel turned off the water and grazed his lips across her slim shoulder. 

“Oh Noel, you spoil me so, I love you.”

With a wink, Noel dimmed the overhead lights; just happy that Meg was happy too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into requests because I prefer to write what I'm already interested in as it's easier for me and the process is more enjoyable.  
> I did give in and I liked it, mostly since I adore Meg and did also love writing about girly things like shopping, clothes, perfume, etc and that never seems to really fit it with my normal Oasis fanfics. 
> 
> The book Meg reads in the beginning The Eight by Katherine Neville, is my favourite book. It's a thriller, with two stories set in revolutionary France to 1970s New York and Algeria until the past and present meet. I highly recommend it. :)
> 
> I did research on what shops were open in London during the 90s. Agent Provocateur was, thought I couldn't find out if the Soho location existed then. 
> 
> I couldn't find a bath and body shop that I knew existed then, so I made up one but didn't use the fake name I had created (Jardin de Pluie) because my friend said it was a cheesy name, lol. So in the story, that location was fake, hopefully it sounded like it could really exist. 
> 
> The cocktail bar, The Player, was popular at the time and the cocktails I mentioned (the Bramble) was during a resurgence in the late 90s of cocktail drinks. Alas, The Player is no longer there, but there were old pictures and menus from the mid-2000s, so I was able to improvise. 
> 
> I know this Noel is probably way too sweet and out of character, but looking at pics of them together and also a video clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hpm1Y_Rnkk&t=166s shows how well they got along and how playful and cute they were together. Meg is a doll and by far my fav Gallagher wife/ex-wife. 
> 
> I hope that you liked the story and it isn't that soppy. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
